Runaway Princess
by InusTgirlDreamer
Summary: AU. Once in a lifetime a hero of legend is born,for Keitaro Urashima it is more of a matter of stumbling into heroism as he tries to save Princess Shinobu from a fate worse then death
1. Betrothal

Chapter One: Betrothal...

Knocking softly on the door, Shinobu smiled as she heard her father's voice bidding her to enter. She used one hand to balance the tray of tea she carried while the other smoothed out her kimono. She made her way to her father and knelt down.

"Father, I brought you tea."

"Shinobu, please join me. We have much to talk about. As you know, tomorrow is your thirteenth birthday and your mother and I have decided upon your husband."

Gasping softly and blushing deeply, her eyes fell to the floor. She tried to think of who her parents might have chosen for her. She shuddered as she thought of her cousins and the local samurai.

"I don't love any of them, Father, and you must know that they would only be marrying me for your power."

"Shinobu, you know our clan's position is strong, but we have had several financial setbacks due to the mine collapses. So, I have decided that the time has come to make peace with the Maki clan. Their rice fields will help tie over our clan until we can reopen our mines. Also, as you might have heard, Lord Maki's wife died recently. You will marry him and seal our alliance."

"B…but Father, he is almost sixty years old."

Her face remained a crimson shade as she thought of the old Lord she had seen once in a gathering of the nearby clans in Kyoto. She shuddered and began to cry softly.

"Father, you yourself have said that the man has the beauty and manners of a ogre!"

"Shinobu, this deal is sealed! Tomorrow night at your birthday celebration, we shall announce your betrothal, and our clans shall be united in purpose. Now, go ready yourself."

She stood up and fled the room, sobbing softly. She knew her life would end when she wed this man, 47 years her senior. She always knew that her marriage would be used for the clan's benefit, but how could she look forward to a marriage like this? She ran to her room and collapsed on the floor, overcome by tears. Her knee-length azure hair fell about her as she sobbed until her sides ached. After what felt like hours of crying, she heard a soft tapping at the closed door.

"Shinobu-sama? You have two choices. Please hurry and decide."

Startled, she turned toward the door and saw her maid. Her words rang like a bell, clearing Shinobu's tears at once.

"Eh, what?"

"You get to decide what is served at tomorrow's banquet, milady. We need your decision now, so the cooks can prepare."

"Oh, pick what you want, Akeyo. I really don't care."

She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the remnants of her tears. A sudden ironclad resolve filling her slight frame, she made her choice. She would flee from the marriage! She turned toward a mirror on the wall and studied herself.

"I'll never make it out of the castle looking like a noble," she realized. After considering the problem for a moment, she decided her hair would have to go. She found a small dagger and went to work, removing the majority of her hair but sparing her bangs. Once she finished, she began to giggle.

"I guess I could always become a nun now."

She looked at the mass of fallen hair and sighed. There was no turning back now. If she abandoned her plan now, she would be wed to an old man. She ran a hand over the smooth silk of her kimono and knew it would have to go, too. She gathered some jewelry and placed them in a small pouch.

"I will need to sell these once I get to Kyoto, but what after that?"

She hesitated. She knew nothing of the world outside the castle. Her heart began to thump as she reconsidered the step she was about to take. Her fear began to rise as she thought of what she should do once free and realized she hadn't the slightest idea of how to exist on the outside. Then, she heard her parents talking in the room beside her .

"Husband, do you think that our daughter will be well-treated?" her mothers voice drifted through the wall, its tone sounding concerned .

"Wife, it doesn't matter whether she is well-treated or not. This must be done. After all, one daughter is a small price to pay for the security of the clan." Her father's voice sounded like steel, letting his wife know the choice was set and that there would be no further discussion on the matter.

Her father's words made her feel faint. Her stomach twisted in knots as tears once again began to flow down her cheeks. She realized that there were no other options: she had to run or be married. Gathering up the pouch and clutching it to her chest, she napped lightly until night had fallen. Then, sneaking out of her room, she made her way to the servants' rooms. Quietly, she found the wardrobe of one of the maids her size. She located and stole a brown kimono made of simple cotton . Hesitating a moment and blushing in the dark, she gathered up the courage to slip out of her silks and into the work clothes.

She fled now out of the room and down the halls as fast as her slippered feet would take her. She stopped at the kitchen to steal several rice balls for later use. As she fled into the garden, she silently counted off paces to the spot her mother had shown her years ago during more troubled times: a path to one of the castle's secret escape routes. Drawing a deep breath she made her way down the short dark tunnel and out into the world .

"Now it is done. I am free."

With one last look back at her home, she slipped away into the darkness in the direction of Kyoto.

AN: this chapter redited by albino arab other chapters to be touched up too now adore my editor as I do...thank you so much for your help

AN: please be gentle with your reviews feel free to criticize but please no flames. Also if anyone would like to beta read for me I will adore them , thank you for reading my story please review for me.

Inustgirldreamer


	2. Just like any other family

Inustgirldreamer

Chapter 2: Just like any other family

Disclaimer: I don't not own love hina nor any of the characters they belong to another ,I merely write this fanfic because I adore their creator and his creator .

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

AN: First of all I would like to thank my reviewers your positive reviews meant so much to me so this second chapter is dedicated to the two who first reviewed my humble story. Thank you Beyond the bounds and Bigfic2 this chapter is all yours I hope it continues to entertain.

Hmmmphng softly in the candle light His eyes flickering over a small but priceless ledger before him Aikawa Urashima he looked over his accounts the night was quit far into its depths when he heard the door behind him slide open turning he smiled and motioned to his wife to enter.

" aaah I can smell that you have brought me a treat Emi tea and some of your delicious black bean buns"

"You have been working hard , and I thought you might enjoy a little bit of tea , I add a bit of honey to it to help soothe you"

"Every man should be so lucky to have such a caring and dutiful wife as I do the old woman matched us well I must say "

Laughing softly as she set the tea service down and began to serve her husband she smiled and laid out the cup and then she set a small black pebble on the table before him. His eyebrows raised and he looked to her .

"It was left at the drop off location it would seem someone wants a meeting tonight "frowning a bit" but your not as young as you use to be so don't stay out all night looking for whoever left it"

Frowning a moment at her words" If grandmother hadn't forbidden us our son I could send him in my place . He should have trained along side of us to take his place in the family business, it is so wrong to want to pass off your knowledge and business to your son?"

She went to her husband and wrapped him in her arms resting her head on his shoulder before speaking softly.

"There is nothing wrong with it my love save that grandmother forbid it and did so for the good of the clan. You know as well as I that her words were.. No are still law"

"Emi, you are right but it still pains me that our son believes us simple merchants and must never know his full heritage. We have Kanako she is everything a father could want in a heir. Her fighting and stealth are unrivaled and her mimicry is almost scary "

"You wish she was blood so that she could take over the clan don't you?"

Sighing softly then nodding his head" I wish she was blood, I wish she was daughter of our line and not just our hearts and talents"

" Damn that old woman and the visions she had robbing us of Keitaro"

Twenty one years in the past .

She smiled down as she looked at the squirming bundle that her sons wife had given birth too, she noted the boys brown chocolate eyes and a rather full head of dark hair she also noted the boys hands they were strong looking yet still seemed delicate the hands on one of the clan to be sure . She went on studying the boy before taking him in her arms and cooing softly.

"Emi, have you named him yet?"

"Grandmother Hina his name is Keitaro"

The older woman smiled "Keitaro Urashima it is a fine name now one last thing before we mark you as clan my grandson a simple casting of your fortune"

Hina pulled out a a leather pouch and then shook it about a bit and cast the mixed bones and strange marked stones on the floor She studied them and hissed softly after studying them a bit. Handing the boy back to his mother and gathering the casting back up off the floor she turned to her son and his wife.

"Keitaro will never join the clan if this boy ever becomes trained in the arts he shall be the destruction of the clan. His heart is to pure he will not be able to kill in the end he will have the choice of destroying himself or us he will choose us .. Your son must never know the Urashima family secret once he finds out it will bring this clan down. I have spoken as the head of the clan . You will raise to take over as your son as a rice merchant nothing more Aikawa"

Finishing his tea and then slipping a black cloth over his face before slipping out of one of the Hinata Inn's many secret exits he weaved his way through the darkness as if he was just one of the shadows not even the night owls realized he had past them on their nightly journeys. Soon he reach the spot that his client would be waiting he lounged in the darkness studying the area and the man before he suddenly stepped from the shadows and shook the dozing young man awake.

"Ueda Maki we meet again I see you have need of the nightwalkers once again"

Aikawa grinned under his mask as the young lord jumped obvious startled awake ,he felt a little pleasure as he watched first fear then chagrin moves across the mans features.

" Yes I do I wish you to kill some one a simple task one my lust addled father should have never have caused. After I paid you well to collapse the Maehara clan mines to ruin them and he goes and undermines my work by planning to betroth himself to that clans daughter this can not be allowed to happen. Shinobu Maehara must die I don't care if it is bloody or if it is kind I just want her unable to blight our clans honor"

Nodding before speaking" it shall be done. It will cost you…hmmm. She should be easy enough to take care of ….. 100 silver coins shall do just fine "

Ueda Maki grunted softly at the price more then he had hoped but cheaper then he expected reaching down to the pouch beside him he quickly pulled out 10 strings of siliver and the placed them on the ground before bowing . He gasped softly for when he came up the money and the man were gone .

"damn ninja's I'm not sure I will ever get use to them"

Entering back into the in through a back alley passage he made his way through the secret twisted ways under the inn pausing hi nodded to the guardian as he past the silent sentinel.

"greeting Moa may you day go as well as the clans night has"

The wooden doll turn her head and nodded" Your wife and daughter await you in your room Aikawa Urashima thy have news for you of your son."

"thank you Moa"

Turning away he moved to the passage to his room as he removed his mask he stepped into the room he chuckled softly noting he had surprised neither his wife or his daughter both had hidden weapons in hand as he entered.

"Imagine that a father and husband should come home to such a greeting from his family"

Both woman laughed softly as they slide the weapons away and then poured tea for him. Kanako stood up and moved to her father and kissed his cheek.

"Come now father you know you would have us greet you no other way save with wariness, come now sit Grandmother sent word about Keitaro"

The man chuckled at the girls eagerness he knew it wasn't because of him but rather because the word of her beloved brother. Moving over he knelt down and took the letter reading it before sighing softly.

" It seems that he has failed to get into the Imperial academy once again, he will never become one of the Emperors burocrats now , even with your grandmothers connections they will never give him a third chance. I thought for sure that his working with Haruka's husband Seta would give him a better chance but he has failed again"

He looked down saddened he knew that the sadness was reflected on the two woman with him.

' He was no good as a merchant to kind hearted by far to make it in the business world always open to every hard luck tale. What to do with him my son' Then he bagan to smile inspiration striking him like a moon beam.

" I have the solution to all of our troubles" He grinned ear to ear" We will bring Keitaro home he shall run the merchant part of the family business ,"

"Father I think that will be wonderful to have him home but even I know he wont be very good at running it how will we disguise our profits if the company isn't profitable?"

"Kanako that is where you come in ,I am sure you wont object once you here the rest of the plan. First I have a job for you near Kyoto where he is then you will fetch your brother and bring him home here then you will marry him. It is brilliant it will solve also the problem of you not being able to lead the clan after all marriage makes you blood you will be able to lead the clan once I cant till then you will be able to steer your brother through the perils of the business world"

Kanako began to blush deeply and smiled brightly her dream was coming true not only would she become her brother wife but also clan head, squealing in a unusual show of delight she jumped up and hugged her father tightly ,her heart leaping with joy at the plan.

"yes father happily I will do this for you , for the clan"

"Good girl I always knew you would never disappoint me , now go kill Shinobu Maehara for me and then go to the Imperial university and fetch your brother back home . I would do it myself but it seems that me and your mother have a wedding to plan"

AN: wow this one really flowed once it started I hope people enjoy it remember make a authors day review what you read please though no flames but gentle criticism is always welcome .


	3. failure is destiny

Runaway Princess by Inustgirldreamer

Chapter 3: Failure is destiny

Disclaimer: I don't not own love hina nor any of the characters they belong to another ,I merely write this fanfic because I adore their creator and his creator .

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

AN: I would like to once again thank those who reviewed my Story and to thank everyone who took the time to read it. So this chapter goes out to my reviewers Blitz1775,Neferius,Gigerfanand Bigfics 2((and yes you guessed right)) And to answer the one bit of perhaps deserved criticism the chapters may be on the short side but I am guessing the story it self will run more then 20 chapters now I am just guessing but I think it will take awhile to get where my vision wants me to go so please bear with me thank you

His face faulted as he looked at the fine calligraphy of the scroll on the wall before him, part of his mind noted that the hand that had made it had made perfect strokes for each of the kanji. The main part of his mind noted that fact out of the 20 people who had taken the entrance exam to the Imperial University 18 of them had been excepted and the fact that his name,Keitaro Urashima wasn't on the list. His heart plummeted he was sure that if he looked down he would see it flopping about on the ground. Groaning he turned away and began to walk back the way he had came though it felt his feet were lead.

'Must be all the rejection pooling in my feet'

"How am ever going to tell Seta and Haruka, much less my parents"

Sobbing softly he fell to the floor and began to role around his arms flailing widely as he sobbed out something that sounded very much like I am so boned finally he began to realize that he was surround by people whom had sweet drops forming as the watch his very strange reaction. Blushing he stood up and with one hand rubbing his neck he gave a embarrassed chuckle and then fled out of the hall and onto the crowd streets of Kyoto . Dazed he wondered about the streets not even noticing the people scuttling out of his way mumbling something about plague victims or some such, finally as the sun began to set Keitaro Urashima found his way home or at least the place he had lived the last 6 months while he Had been here in Kyoto studying for the test . He sighed as he sat outside the small tea house owned by his Aunt Haruka and her husband Seta.

"maybe I can sneak in and get my thing and then slip away before anyone knows better after all they worked so hard to help me get in"

"well now you should be at the back door if your going to sneak in there Keitaro and you should also make sure that I'm not standing about"

"Seta! Ummmm…. I was just thinking of a haiku" forcing out a laugh s he tired to met his friend and mentors eye " I guess it doesn't work very well does it?"

The older man studied him and he felt for sure that Seta had sen through him when the other man began to shake his head"

Nope does work at all not in the least I think it is even worse then the one I made for Haruka on our first wedding anniversary . Let me tell you if your going to tell that to your aunt you had best hide all of her fans

Unable to help himself Keitaro chuckled and nodded knowing Seta was possibly the only person she hit more then him, and he still couldn't quite understand why she hit him for calling her aunt after all she was his aunt . Sighing and shrugging he shook his head and muttered" women" then he looked about and blinked realizing that his friend had said the exact same thing at the same time, laughing with his friend then looking down feeling a bit ashamed at both lieing and planning to skip out without confessing his failure.

"Keitaro I have to run and get your aunt some sake and a bit of meat before the traders go home for the day no you take care, ok? Oh And it seems that old Takeya passed away I know your excited about exams but would you take care of his horse? His family is long past so it really doesn't seem to belong to anyone"

He watched his friend turn and leave and he began to grumble softly about have to take care of the animal.

"oh man now how will I ever get away from Kyoto it not like I can drag the stupid horse everywhere I go…… wait a minute this horse is a horse! "grinning ear to ear as he made his way into the tea house and up to his small room quickly packing his things and lowering his few belongs out of the window he paused long enough to leave a note explaining what had happen and that he was going to journey a bit before heading home to face his failure. Smiling he then left the note on his futon and then went to slide out the window promptly falling with a thud and leading heavily on the cobble stoned street . Most people would have broken something or multiples of something but he bounced up rubbing his head and bit and scrambled toward the place where h knew the horse was stabled.

"That boy comes from a family famous for it stealth and grace …humph he more like some storybook hero unable to take a mortal wound then a ninja born to the shadows"

Stepping out from the shadows Haruka stepped out from the shadows and looked to the short older woman beside her who seemed to be smiling to herself.

"Are you sure this will work out mother ?after all he never been out on his own much less taken a trip"

"Haruka ,you forget I have seen his future and that boy needs this trip very much some how on it he will meet his fate one way or the other. Besides iI went through all that work to see that he failed I am not going to let him hesitate now."

Her normally stoic face dropped and she looked at the old woman with horror , normally she would have just shook her head and nodded but she knew how hurt her nephew was by failing and she knew it would hurt even more if he ever found out that he had been cheated and by his own family.

"Old woman I don't need the bones to know this inst going to end pretty"

"nonsense Haruka I have been spinning webs since before you were born and doing it amazingly well I might add . Keitaro will find himself on this little trip and then I will marry him off the that ,silly yakuza princess Naru Narusegawa ,she violent and not quite as smart as she thinks she is . She is pretty enough and she will also bind us to the yakuza rather nicely, all in all this is a fine web I weave"

Haruka snort softly" good luck kiddo your going to need it"

Quickly throwing the saddle on and then tying his sack of belonging on the back Keitaro made ready to start out on his little journey having stopped along the way and gotten enough rice and dried fish to last him for a week he smiled and thumped the horse before climbing on.

" Now we begin our trip huh I think in a week everyone will be calmed down and we can head home to Hinata Inn . I have the feeling that everything going to settle down now and we going to have nothing but smooth sailing "

The horse snorted softly as if denying the young risers claim as they head out into the near darkness of the growing twilight and head out toward something not quite expected.

AN: well next chapter should be interesting with Keitaro and Shinobu meeting and that start of their little adventure till next time read and review please and thank you for reading my story.


	4. A fortitous meeting

Runaway princess by Inustgirldreamer

Chapter 4: A Fortuitous Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't not own love hina nor any of the characters they belong to another ,I merely write this fanfic because I adore their creator and hi

s creator .

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

AN: Once again thank you to my readers and reviewers, thanks to Eden Tsukimiya and Bigfic2 once again, Also I am still looking for a beta reader so I can avoid my nasty typos that I seem to miss even on my rereads. Eden the I am so boned comment I am fairly sure was said by Keitaro in the mangaraises hand I swear I read it there or I was hallucinating. Everyone I am right or wrong on it? I know my capital letter and punctuation is a bit shaky I will try and work on it . Now onto our story.

Sniffling softly she looked back at the wall of the castle she had lived her life then rubbing her face free of tears, and looking more determined then she felt. Shinobu turned away and moved out into the dark night she knew it was hours to dawn and that by shortly after sun up she needed to be miles away from the castle and on the road to Kyoto. She moved through some of the tangled brush the was on this slope of the castle she was almost sobbing by the time she made it through . Her hands and face bore scratches and her feet were bleeding from sharp thorns and rocks. It had taken her 40 minutes to get clear of the brush and she knew she had hardly gone any distance , for a moment she thought of going back of resigning herself to her fate.

Fate grinned and decided the girl need a but more of a shove to get going so she leaned down and whispered to one of her most trusted divine minions.

" Ara, Gidget go get the poor child moving down the road please "

Shinobu begin to pace and sniffle she sat down on one of the boulders beside the road with a soft sigh thinking if she just waited her in the morning she would soon be found. Then the oddest thing happened the boulder moved .

' Oh dear it must be a bit loose I better stand up maybe even tell someone when they find me so no one gets hurt'

Turning she looked back at the boulder ,she let out a soft gasp and her eyes went wide as she saw the rock sprout stumpy legs then she saw a long serpentine head sliding from it, the eyes of the thing begin to glow and it let out a hideous sounding "Myuh". Well it wasn't hideous but it sounded that way to a certain young stressed heroine out for the first time by herself in the dark.

Screaming, which seemed only the proper thing to when confronted by a unknown and hideous sounding terror, was exactly what Shinobu did turning she fled as fast as her no longer tired legs could carry her.

"Ara fight or flight is a wonderful instinct isn't it Gidget? Fu fu fu How could some one be scared of something as cute as you. Oh dear did you see where I put my watermelon?"

"Myuh "

"Oh your perfectly right it right there behind the tree where I left it. Ara Gidget you're the best helper fate could ask for, Oh my"

"MYUH, myuh myuh"

"Oh dear I see what you mean he really wont make it in time without a bit of help will he?"

"Fu a little might of divine intervention , a dash of travel magic, a little eerie fog, and a spritz of watermelon juice and that time and distance wont be a problem are all I am a, Oh My"

Thump, such a odd sound for Fate to make as it passes out.

Keitaro clutched at the reins of the horse as he moved through the growing darkness, Lost in though he really wasn't paying much mind to the road he was traveling. He blinked as he caught the scent of a new strong smell.

"Watermelon? This time of year? It the wrong time of year for melons. HEY! What the hell is all this fog….. Kind of creepy"

He rode along in the hanging fog it felt almost as if it was clinging to him and to his body despite the night time the fog felt warm almost alive to him, his horse was acting a bit skittish too still he didn't thinking stopping was option besides one doesn't just stop after a few when your fleeing the wrath of a aunt like Haruka, one needed miles many many miles for that and a bit of luck. Keitaro not feeling lucky yet decided that he need to press on.

"Odd it feels like I been going through this for days, I guess they are right when they saw fog disorientates time and space "

He couldn't shake the odd feeling as if his travels had taken him far longer then they should have, then he heard it the haunting, echoing "MYUH" then his horse jumped forward and suddenly clear of the fog he heard a girls scream. His Horse decide a flat out run was called sprinted in a away only Kentucky derby winners normally plunging through some brush toward a very startled group of people.

Shinobu was still running and screaming as she pasted the inn some two miles down the road much to the enjoyment of the 3 old men sitting outside.

" Long journeys begin with the first screaming step"

"The sound of a woman's peril stirs a heroes heart"

" A true heroes heart is the one that doesn't see its self"

No doubt these words of wisdom would have interested Shinobu if she had heard them, a person running with flaying arms and tears, oh yeah and piercing screams doesn't often here passing wisdom as it is handed out. Finally Shinobu began to slow and even quiet down of course this was less due to fact she was brave and more due to the fact she really didn't want the indignantly of puking along side of the road for over stressing her body. Realizing that she wasn't being chased but the long neck rock demon any longer she slowed to a walk and began to catch her breath, then she smiled looking up into the sky she realized that she was free. She was farther from home then she had ever been and on her own too.

' I still have a long ways to go to Kyoto but I sure I can do it the world isn't so scary after all. Look I never knew the moons and the stars were so bright and so many of them and the air smells so clean'

Walking with her head in the clouds she never realized that after the first hour of walking she had been followed. It was nearly 3 am in the morning when she heard a chuckle in front of her and then one behind her. Snapping out of her pleasant day dreams and seeing the two scruffy men before and the one behind her. Feeling another surge of fear she began to sniffle and waked to avoid the men .

"Well now what is a young girl like you doing out in the middle of the night hmmm?"

"Maybe she has something to sell or give us" the voice from behind her said.

"Oh she has a lot to give us I think, don't you girl?"

With that said the men rushed grabbing her arms and laughing in a wicked evil way such as wicked evil men were often want to do.

"Mawhahahaha"

"Hehehehehe"

"Ummmduhhahahah"

She let out a scream of terror as the Men held her, the three of them close about her feeling light head her eyes springing she was the only one that noticed the horse suddenly coming from the brush a young man on it beginning to lean over. Then she Heard a rip and felt the cold air on her breasts and then she slumped to the ground fainted.

'That girl needs help, I know I will lean down snag her arm and whisk her away…OH MY GOD is that….is that … FAN SERVICE?'

Keitaro Couldn't help but see the exposed flesh as his plunged toward the helpless girl and one really cant blame him for noticing the way that the moonlight seem to shine off the suddenly over exposed girl. It wasn't his fault that his nose gushed out blood like a small geyser, after all he was trying to do the right thing. Nor was it his fault that the sudden loss of blood to his brain caused him to swoon and fall off the thundering horse.

One can only imagine what the three men were thinking when the man on the horse sprouted blood and seeming flung himself at the three of them hitting them with a bone crunching impact, well bone crunching if your not semi immortal. The four men all sailed right over the fallen Shinobu who laid swirlly eyed on the ground thus avoiding the horrendous impact of Keitaro's bleeding body. Four bodies lay on the road behind her three villains and the body of one Keitaro Urashima ,hero at large.

AN: wow this one was hard to write and make it come out the way I wanted it too I hope you like this chapter. It was very exciting yes? Oh you got to meet the Mysterious Fate that seems to be taking a hand in these two lives hmm I wonder who she is LOLany ways I have one favor to ask my readers well ok two 1. Read ,enjoy, review . Read my other story Cocoon a little short one shot I did a little while ago I tried a new style with it and really want feed back on it to see how it was liked so please do me the favor of reading and reviewing it thank you so much. Till next time enjoy the story and I hope to up date soon.


	5. Awakenings

Runaway princess by Inustgirldreamer

Chapter 5: Awakenings

Disclaimer: I don't not own love hina nor any of the characters they belong to another, I merely write this fanfic because I adore their creator and his creator.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

AN: Sorry so much for the delay in getting this chapter written and posted. My life has been so busy and stressful of late writing just hasn't been a priority, despite the fact that stories are still fluttering annoyingly about my brain demanding time and paper. Thank you whitefish for giving me the ambition to start again, reviving this story; and to everyone who has read the story so far.

Groaning softly Keitaro rolled over from atop the three bandits, his body creaking as he stood up "Ugh it feels like I hit armored wall", then he glanced at the three unconscious men 'oh yeah I guess I did, hehe' he thought as he rubbed the back of his neck and sweat dropped. He then turned and saw the girl on the ground, he froze for a heart beat before he spun back around and slapped a hand back up to his leaking nose 'B…B…Breasts'; his face blushing deeply he knew he had to cover the girl somehow, before she woke and thought he was a pervert or something. He took off his outer shirt and then, with his eyes closed laid it over the girl; once he was sure the girl was covered he turned back around. He sighed the girl was just passed out not seemingly injured, so he stood up and quickly gathered his horse and as he got back the girls eyes were flickering open.

'Wow, she has pretty eyes they seem warm, friendly' Keitaro found himself thinking.

Shinobu awoke with a start and started to sit up, then she felt something slipping down her chest and she looked and then quickly grabbed the shirt and clutched it to her chest, 'Auuuuuuuh', tears began to run down her cheeks as she remembered that the men had ripped open her kimono, she started to hyperventilate but she heard a soft kind voice before her.

"Ahh. You decided to wake, that's a good thing to, these guys won't be unconscious much longer."

Shinobu looked at the young man before her and then she remembered the young man charging at the bandits, throwing himself bodily off of the horse to attack them and save her.

"Y...you saved me didn't you?"

Shinobu managed a shy smile at the strange man and then she realized that it was his shirt that she held against her. She began to get swirly eyed as she watched the man begin to sweat drop and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hehe yes I guess I kind of did, though next time I will try to find another way to do it. I think something that hurts a bit less. I am Keitaro Urashima and please allow me to help you. I am guessing that you're a servant from the way you are dressed, so you ran away huh? I am guessing it must have been kind of bad for you to flee, where were you planning to go?"

"Yes, I am servant and I was running because…because my master is nearly 60 and now that his wife died he is planning awful things, I think he was going to marry me and and I don't want that, please help me get to Kyoto."

Shinobu's face was a deep red as she lied to the young Man who had saved her, she hated herself for the lies she told but the actions on the road had scared her and convinced her that she couldn't travel alone. This man helped her once and offered to escort her; she looked up into his smiling face with its deep chocolate eyes, her heart fluttered slightly. She found herself hoping for a moment their trip would last much longer then just Kyoto. Little did she know this thought would be more then answered and their trip would be longer then either dreamed of.

"Of course I will help, after all what man could leave you behind and have any honor left? You can keep my shirt till we get someplace and I can get you a new kimono. I only have one horse, so we will have to ride double for a little bit I would like to put a bit of travel between us and these three before they wake. Now will you tell me your name?"

She blushed at the thought of riding before this man but after he mounted the horse and offered her his hand, Shinobu shivered slightly and took it as he lifted up and in front of him, careful to keep space between them as he turned the horse down the road.

"Shinobu, my name is Shinobu"

She spoke softly her face flushed as the man named Keitaro used one arm to steady her in the saddle and the other to guide the horse. Shinobu was in-between the mans arms, practically in an embrace. Part of her mind seemed to rather like the thought of spending time in the young hero's arms.

"Well Shinobu, don't worry I promise to take care of you till we get you settled someplace safe and Keitaro Urashima always keeps his promises."

"Myuh"

"You're absolutely right Gidget it went just as I planned, mawhahahahaha, Fate always wins at cards"

"Myuh, myuh"

"Ara, how can you say that, I don't cheat I just make sure the cards are just always in my favor; beside that last game had three watermelons riding on that bet, I had to fudge a bit. Anyways they are together and events are in mot..." THUMP!

Once again fate made the odd thumping sounding in the night as the long neck rock demon looked on as the two rode away in the night. As Fate lay sleeping in the road her companion trotted over and planted on the three bandit's a small pouch containing jewelry that Shinobu had been carrying .The long neck beast and fate soon faded from view and the three mortals awoke and cursed first at their prey getting away then laughed at the good fortune of finding the jewelry. Little did they know it would cost them much in a short while.

Deep with the darkness of a lakeside cliff, as it guardian was occupied with something else; a black bladed katana throbbed like a heart beat, the hina blade was starting to awaken. Its champion was now chosen and the game pieces had begun to fall into place, one by one.

AN. Ok it been over a year since I have written and I am a bit rusty so please forgive me if it takes me a bit to get my muse fully back in shape.


	6. Stirring the pot

Chapter 6: Stirring the Pot

By Inustgirldreamer

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina I merely adore it enough to write this fan fic.

The Portuguese captain ran a nervous finger along the high stiff collar of his uniform as he sat looking over the harbor below. Sitting on the balcony of the Mol Mol palace he watched as the shore batteries guarding the harbors mouth began their targeting drills, with silent fascination he silently counted as the crews serviced their huge guns. He was impressed that they barely took longer then his crews took to service his ships much smaller guns, his fascination turned to amusement as he saw the targets out on the water, four small row boats on the far side of the harbor. He heard the shout to fire and his amused smile turned first to surprise then to horror as one by one the small boats were shattered by direct hits, save the last one which while not hit directly was still close enough to be swamped by the wave of the shell hitting the water. He knew that if it had been his ship being attacked his ship would lie shattered and sinking by the attack of the 4 huge shore guns. The Captain took out his handkerchief and dabbed his forehead as the rolling sweat betrayed his nervousness, after all Mol Mol was not know for its friendly relations with foreigners. He jumped as the soft feminine voice spoke just behind him.

"Impressive was it not Captain?"

The Captain turned and saw a beautiful woman standing behind him, she was dressed in such away to show a scandalous amount of tanned skin but he didn't notice. Nor did he see the lovely blonde hair glowing golden in the bright tropical sun, what had his attention was the huge albino crocodile that longed at the woman's feet. It took him just a moment to realize that this woman was the one the locals called The Huntress, the Lady Amalla Su. Seeing a member of the Mol Mol royal family made him drop into a deep bow and sweep of his Hat.

"Your Highness, they were very impressive indeed. I had heard that Mol Mol had an impressive Military, I can see now that it is no mere sailor's tale"

Amalla eyed the small man in his absurd clothing, shaking her head a moment before smiling warmly.

"Captain, no doubt you wonder why you have been brought here to the palace. I have called you here to grant you formal trading rights with the kingdom of Mol Mol. You and your ship alone will be welcome in any of our ports."

Once Amalla saw the look of wonder turn to one of greed inside the Captains eyes she knew that indeed this was just the man she was looking for. Before the stunned captain could speak she held up her hand for silence.

"I am told you are on your way to the land of Nippon, in exchange for these shipping rights you are to do a small favor for me. You must simply deliver the contents of that leather bag to the shores of Nippon and make sure to leave it there. This simple task shall get you great wealth Captain. Oh! One more thing, be kind to what's in that bag Captain for if I hear of its mistreatment in anyway I will feed you to my pet…slowly"

The Captains wide eyes slipped from the pet crocodile to the large squirming leather sack that the lady Amalla had gestured to. The captain's eyes grew hesitant at least till the Lady Amalla set a large pouch of carved jade upon the table.

"That should cover any immediate expenses, Captain. Do we have an agreement?"

"Aye, Your Highness we have a deal "

The captain bent down and threw the squirming bag over his shoulder with a soft grunt, then pocketing the pouch of Jade He walked out of the palace escorted by the Lady's guards. As he walked he whispered a silent prayer to God and the saints of sailor and fools that he would not regret the deal had had just made.

The morning Sun had risen and the Maehara residence was now beginning to get into a uproar as it was found that the young princess was missing, not just missing but had seemingly run away, by the mid of the morning three men had been found in the village trying to sell jewels that the girl had taken with her. The men of course had been seized and bound and drag before Lord Maehara.

My Lord these men were found with these jewels trying to trade them in for rice and weapons."

A Samurai thrust the three forward onto their knees before the Lord, each man wore Bandages and had the signs of Injuries upon. Each was crying in fear as they knelt before the frowning Lord.

"Kiribushi, you have already begun to torture them?"

"No, my Lord they were already like this when we found them; in fact, they are claiming that they do not have your daughter"

It was then the leader jumped forward "Noble Lord forgive us, we found the girl walking and were planning to escort her home when a huge Demon came charging from the woods, it was half horse half man, I have never seen anything like it as it ran toward us it ripped itself in half with a great gush of blood and flung it human half at us striking us all down into the road in pain and agony, It was the beast that then stole away the girl leaving behind Only a bag of jewels that had fallen free"

Lord Maehara Sat quiet for sometime when another Samurai came in and whispered into the lord's ear. The man frowned deeply and then He stood

"Taekeade has found in the rode signs of a huge amount of blood and the signs of a ripped kimono that my daughter took from the servant girl. It seems that the Demon has taken My Daughter and began to head toward the sea. Fetch me my greatest servant, bring Me Tsuruko Aoyama, and tell her to bring me the head of this demon and my daughter back to me.

An: well another installment hopefully I will have time to get another up in another two weeks or so


	7. First Light

Runaway Princess by Inustgirldreamer

Chapter 7: First Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina I merely adore it enough to write this fan fic.

An: Thank you to Whitefish who has not only prodded me to reopen this storey but also Beta read the chapters for me. I would also like to thank my reviewer Bigfics, I do plan most of the chapters to be a bit longer the last chapter was written just to get me writing. Also I would like a bit of feed back to if there is interest in me reopening my story, Haunted. Now on with my story.

Keitaro to the clouded night sky and the foggy woods as they traveled along the rode upon their horse. He felt a growing unease that he was headed in the wrong direction, he felt that the road to Kyoto should not be in such disrepair; and most importantly he was certain that the road should be going down hill, not up hill. Much less heading ever deeper into the rather forbidding woods, while he was certain the swirling fog was playing tricks on his eyes, Keitaro could have sworn that he saw a large rock moving. The several times he had thought of turning back came to him. He felt that he really didn't want to meet the three bandits once again. He was sure that fate must have smiled on him for once, he had been extremely lucky in the first encounter and he didn't want to count on fate for the second encounter. Meeting them in the light of day was a daunting prospect; after all he wasn't looking out for just himself, he had to think about the young servant girl Shinobu. He looked at the young pretty girl sleeping in his arms and smiled. No, he couldn't go back, after all the noble family that she had worked for and ran away from would likely have a man or two out looking for her. Keitaro felt in his heart that if he did turn back that the girls' life would change for the worst, looking down he whispered.

"Well I promised to see you safely to Kyoto, and I never break a promise, so forward we go. It does really matter once the sun comes up at least we will know which way is east"

Shinobu stirred a bit in her sleeps, half waking she found herself being rocked, and a small smile came to her lips as she snuggled to the wonderful warmth she was laying against. She made a soft sound of delight as she snuggle to the wonderfully warm futon, she was sure it had been ages since she had felt so warm and comforted.

"Good morning, at least I think it is morning"

"Thank you and good morning to you as well"

It took just another moment for it to register that the voice was male, pleasant sounding but defiantly not her fathers. Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself snuggled against a male body, her face most defiantly pressed against a chest of a stranger. She felt her face begin to redden as she realized she had not only fallen asleep in the arms of the man who saved her but she had snuggled to him. Feeling herself begin to get faint she could almost picture herself with swirling eyes.

"Kyahhhh!"

Shinobu sat bolt up right with amazing speed if not grace, the sudden movement began to upset her balance upon the horse's neck. Not thinking she threw her arms out to balance herself once again. It was then her ripped kimono began to open and she felt a cool breeze, panicking she brought her arms back in and clutched the ripped cloth back over her body. The wild movement totally upset her precarious place and she began to fall .She felt two arms slide about her waist pulling her back into place against Keitaro's Chest. Shinobu felt her face warm as her slight blush, turned to a deep crimson. Sitting there her arms clutched to her chest and her face slightly less red then a beet she hears him begin to chuckle softly.

"Sorry Shinobu I didn't mean to startle you awake, Do you always wake so violently?'

"No! I mean…it is ok, I just woke up confused is all, I am not use to waking up in some ones arms…Ahhhh, I mean on a horses neck!"

Turning quiet and content to sit where she was and blush, Shinobu slowly began to realize her surroundings, even though it was light out it was the diffuse light of a heavily over cast day. She began to notice the cool dampness of a foggy day as they moved through the mist shrouded mountains, she found herself thankful for the warmth against her back.

"Where are we?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Keitaro was quiet for a moment as he considered lying to her to make her feel comfortable, his mental voices debating it for a few moments before he spoke up with false cheerfulness.

"I...I...I am not sure but I am certain that we are heading away from your old home. Don't worry once the Sun becomes visible we will know which way we are heading."

Shinobu looked over her shoulder and saw his face she could see the depression there and she gave him a smile.

"It is ok Keitaro-sama, it was dark and foggy and anyone could have gotten lost. I want to thank you for saving me last night and letting me sleep. Should we stop, you must be exhausted from riding all night?"

"Oh it is ok I am perfectly wide awake"

Shinobu giggled from her spot between his arms as she watched him go into a huge yawn, and despite the fact the fog began to thicken she found herself smiling wider as she watched Keitaro begin to blush from his yawn. It was that moment that out of the fog came running a horde of monkeys howling and screeching making a frightful noise startling them and their horse causing it to rear up wildly. She could feel them both begin to fall off the horses back. She cried out in fear till she felt his arms tighten about her waist, pulling her tightly to him, she could feel Keitaro twist himself so that her body landed atop of his. Landing atop of him she knew he took the brunt of the blow as they hit the ground, she heard his grunt of pain and felt him gripping her tighter.

Keitaro let out a groan of pain though he feels a bit of pride at the fact he had kept the girl from any harm, it took him a moment to take note that one hand had managed to get a rather nice hand hold upon the girl. He blinked and then squeezed his hand a moment felling a rather pleasantly soft mound of warm flesh. He heard the girl give out a soft meep as his hand did it gentle exploring. Then he felt his face drain of blood as he realized just exactly what held in his hand. Pulling his hand away as if his flesh was burning He sat up half pushing her from his lap as he squirmed back the other way.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I am so sorry it was a accident, I didn't mean it I was just trying to feel if you were ok …Ahhhhh no I mean make sure you were felt up….I mean make sure that you weren't hurt. Pleaseeee don't hit me."

Both sat there on the ground as the monkeys stampeded by, their faces deep crimson as they looked down on the ground, one feeling ashamed, the other feeling confused at the thrill that had went through her body at the rather indecent touch. Keitaro looked up once again expecting to be punished for his lechery. It was then he realized that their horse and equipment were gone into the deep fog. He stood up and then he coughed softly to make Shinobu look up. Once she did he offered her his hand to help her stand.

"We had better find our horse or else we will be lost and walking instead of lost and riding."

Still confused by her morning she took his offered hand and nodded. She noted that he kept her hand in his looking to it and trying to speak, but just managing a little squeaking sound, causing Keitaro to turn and look down he blushed and looked away and spoke quietly.

"I just thought we better not get separated in the fog or else we will be in real trouble."

Small black wings flutter in the dawn light as the bored blonde haired imp sat at the edge of the cave opening on the low cliff. Below the imp was a hot springs and there about the hot springs lay her targets, the small girl chuckled evilly as she picked up the huge stone table, one of many that lay about the cave from older days. She grinned ear to ear as she launched it at the monkeys below. She laughed so hard she almost fell off the ledge to the water below. The rock face shattered on a rock below sending fragment hitting the hot springs monkeys that lay about. With startled howls the small hoard fled into the mist shrouded woods.

"Bulls eye hehe take that you fuzzy Dorks"

The young imp pouted and her spade tip tail swayed behind her it took a few minutes of waiting before she realized her targets had fled and were not coming back readily. The small girl imp pouted a moment then made her way back into the cave she had occupied for nearly 50 years; her eyes went wide as she made her way into it, the sword imbedded in the rock of the floor was glowing pulsating and thrumming. The girl felt a bit of panic, her reason to be here was to watch over the blade and warn her master if it showed the signs of coming awake.

"It is awake I have to tell Master!"

Dark wings fluttered taking the imp up out of the cave and into the air, the young imp flew nearly an hour deeper into the mountains. After nearly an hour of flight she reached another cave she darted into the darkness and landed walking into the cave with a smirk as she paused to pick up a pointed stout stick and then passing by a small cage she paused and began to poke the woman locked with in. The woman giggled softly each time she made the raven haired swordswoman cry out in pain.

"Aoyama family isn't so tough when they face Master are they?"

"**Sarah Imp, why are you here and why have you abandoned your post?"**

The Imp let out a startled squeak and dropped the stick and moved quickly into the caves main area, a huge room dominated by a huge turtle demon lounging on his throne. The blonde haired imp quickly curtsied to the huge shelled demon.

"Master the Hina blade is awake, it is pulsating as if it is a heart!"

"**What! When did it start?" Some one of the blood has been found worthy of wielding it!"**

"Umm…Ummm I think this morning it started.. Yes it was this morning at ummm dawn I think."

"**Dawn? Then we have time about a day before the owner will arrive. Go to the wench Mokoto Aoyama prepare her for me I will be using her body for travel"**

"Yes Master.'

With that the imp fluttered away to the cage and began to ready the girl she had been tormenting just a little bit before.

Walking deeper into the fog Keitaro suddenly came to reason the fog had thickened and with a loud splash he fell into a hot springs almost taking Shinobu with him. Sitting up dripping warm water he looked up to the giggling young woman that was when he noticed the cave not to far up the cliff side.

"Well I guess this looks like a good place to stop, we can bath and look up there for shelter, and we can rest safely there till the fog clears."

**AN: well I will leave a bit of a cliff hanger I hope you all like this chapter it is a bit longer. Please read and review and let me know if you think I should continue Haunted as well. I hope to get at least 5 reviews for this chapter pleaseeeeeee.**


End file.
